


Never Camp Alone

by Cain_D



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Some Humor, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_D/pseuds/Cain_D
Summary: Thanks to a dare from his fellow counselors, a clueless omega finds himself in the territory of a lonely alpha who has lived off the land for many years.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Chad Kensington
Comments: 28
Kudos: 193





	Never Camp Alone

Everything had started with a stupid dare from Chad’s fellow counselors. Go to Camp Crystal Lake. Come on, man. Don’t be a pussy. It’ll be fun to camp alone in an abandoned place! Oh and don’t worry about why it was closed down. A few days ago on Friday the 13th, there were just a few murders committed by a crazy mom who didn’t want the camp to be reopened. Seven murders to be exact, but she was decapitated by Alice, the sole survivor. Not a big deal, right?

As the dark forest passed in a blur, Chad sighed and stared through the passenger window of Tiffany’s car. It was a pink Volkswagen Beetle he’d helped her pick out as a birthday gift. Her parents and all of the counselors had pitched in, but he’d contributed the largest amount. It had been nothing more than pocket change and plus his other expenses were cheap. To help him break free from being a momma’s boy, Tiffany had talked him into sharing a house with her. That was something he’d never dreamed of doing, considering his rejection of her sexual advances during high school. But here they were, best friends regardless. He’d learned that deep down, she was insecure and used flirting and skimpy clothes to boost her confidence. She was perfectly capable of going steady with someone. That person was A.J, a girl who she’d been dating for almost a year. A fling had resulted in a genuine bond.

Chad wasn’t lucky enough to have found anyone who caught his eye. He had no shortage of girls and guys who vied for his attention, but his standards were high. He was looking for that special person to set his heart aflame, and therefore his sexual experience was sadly limited to drunken exploration with Buggzy. After a breakup with Vanessa, Buggzy had just been looking to fill the void. The result had been giving him a handjob and not receiving anything in return. At the same party where Kenny had come up with the stupid dare. The head counselor was always trying to think of fun activities to do during the summer, and of course everyone else had jumped on the idea. With Camp Crystal Lake having been closed recently, there was a prime opportunity for Chad to get involved in a particularly fun activity: spending the night in an abandoned campground with only a voice recorder for company.

If the newspaper articles and police warnings were anything to go by, the camp could offer a delightful night of chills and thrills. What gruesome sights awaited? A few days wouldn’t be enough for the cops to clean up the evidence. Even worse, Alice had mentioned that a rotting little boy had pulled her out of the canoe and into the lake. Naturally the cops had dismissed this claim, but Chad wasn’t so sure. His love for horror movies gave him a big imagination. Unfortunately it couldn’t do the same for his composure. Whenever things got too scary on the screen, he clung to his lifeline Tiffany. She had the patience of a saint and simply smiled at his embarrassing antics.

“I don’t mind staying the night with you. It was kinda cruel for Kenny to suggest this. I mean, you should never camp alone. What if—”

Chad silenced her with a raised hand. “I don’t want to hear about any what-ifs. Believe me, I’ve thought of my own.”

Like a headless corpse walking around, accompanied by a shambling zombie that’s looking for brains to eat. That zombie would have to find its meal elsewhere. Chad had never been good at subjects such as math or science, so there were plenty of better brains to be found. And besides, his speed was unmatched. At the first hint of danger, he would be out of that cursed camp in a heartbeat.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Mrs. Voorhees won’t be bothering you.” Tiffany slowly turned her head and smiled eerily. “You’ll just have to worry about Jason. Rumor has it, he—”

“Watch the road!”

She slammed on the brakes, inches away from striking a deer that had bolted to the middle of the road. It stood frozen, blinded by the headlights until Tiffany recovered from her shock to honk the horn and scare it into the forest. “Phew! That was close.”

Chad lowered his trembling hands to his lap. Instinctively they’d flown up to protect his gorgeous face from glass shards. “Yeah. Any closer and it would’ve gone through the windshield.”

What a great start to the night, but Tiffany wasn’t spooked enough to turn the car around. The rest of the drive continued in silence, leaving Chad to contemplate the smartness of agreeing to the dare. If he’d refused, his friends wouldn’t have thought any less of him. It was a tight group of people who’d lived in this small town for their whole lives. Some were moving on by going to colleges outside of town, but they’d still gotten together this summer to party. Luckily they hadn’t been among the counselors who’d volunteered to reopen the camp.

Between the camp and the Jarvis House, a bunch of graves decorated the side of the road. Pamela Voorhees wasn't among them. The newspaper had also mentioned her cremation, and superstitious geezers were warning of the consequences of this action. Some claimed to have seen a massive man wandering through the town in search of his mother's killer, and it was only a matter of time before he found Alice. The killing wouldn't stop there. Before the supposed drowning in 1957, Jason and Pamela had stuck to each other like glue because she'd been the sole person capable of loving such an ugly child. He would've wanted to keep her dead body but instead, the cops had ordered the morgue to burn it. Now Crystal Lake would pay with blood.

“We’re almost there.”

Tiffany’s declaration brought a surge of butterflies. This was the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas, but Chad was determined to make it out of there in one piece. It would only be for eight hours anyway, and he’d survived a lot worse just by listening to her constant gushing about what she'd done with A.J on this day and that day. It was one of the downsides of living with her, and secretly he was hoping she would move in with her girlfriend. Then he could buy a nice house somewhere and not feel bad about leaving her behind. That special someone didn’t seem to be in this town, so the search had to continue elsewhere.

He could worry about that later. Now it was time to be brave and prove that he wasn’t destined to have low composure forever. By tomorrow morning, the voice recorder would be full of his discoveries and everyone would praise him for being ballsy enough to trespass on a crime scene. That scene was coming up on the right, looking just as ominous as he’d expected. Anything could be lurking in the shadowy forest, including predatory wildlife, ghosts of the victims, or an angry son who might not have drowned after all. A little boy's corpse wouldn't have simply disappeared from the bottom of the lake.

Tiffany bit her lip as she stopped the car beside a tall wooden archway that said Camp Crystal Lake. Between the two posts, there was a No Trespassing sign, but there didn’t seem to be any cops guarding the place.

“Here we are. It looks, um... abandoned. No cops at least. And the moon will help you find your way around until you get a flashlight.”

The bright moon and stars were the few blessings to be had here. But despite their presence, something heavy was lurking in the cool air. It caused Chad’s skin to prickle as he exited the car. He left the door open, ready to spring back inside at a second’s notice.

“Chad, your pants. They’re wet at the back.”

He’d been so caught up in this upcoming trial that he hadn’t noticed the fluid trickling out of him. What in the world was this? His face warmed, a mixture of revulsion and embarrassment hitting him as he leaned down to look at the damp leather seat.

“Maybe something spilled on the seat and we didn’t notice.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” Tiffany took a deep breath before continuing. “Did you parents never tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“About going into heat. You must be an omega.”

“What’s that?”

She sighed. “Come back inside. It’s not safe out there.”

He entered the car and pulled the door closed, his stomach twisting into knots. His parents hadn’t taught him anything about sex, preferring him to stay blissfully ignorant. Going into heat? Dogs and cats did that. The last time he’d looked in a mirror, he hadn’t noticed any fur or a tail growing. Just to be sure, he rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow. Nope, perfectly waxed like always.

“You’re not gonna turn into a werewolf or something.” Tiffany's amused smile faded. “I don’t think so anyway.”

“God...” He closed his eyes and groaned, leaning the back of his head against the seat. “Okay, give me a lesson on what this means.”

“When omegas go into heat, it’s kinda like what female dogs and cats experience every so often. For most people, the first heat starts around the age of eighteen. Yours came a bit late.”

“Lucky me. So am I gonna have a bunch of horny dogs and tomcats scratching at the door?”

“It’ll be much worse.”

He opened his eyes, hoping to see any signs that she was just playing with him, but her worried expression had returned. “How much worse are we talking about?”

“When unbonded alphas catch your scent, they’ll do anything to get you. Basic instincts take over. They, um... they want to claim you as their mate. You know, to breed. Even female alphas can...”

A nervous laugh escaped him. “This can’t be real. Guys don’t get pregnant.”

There were plenty of fat men around town, but it had to be from overeating. Not being _bred_ by other men or chicks with dicks. That would be a total nightmare to go through pregnancy. How would birth even work? A baby couldn’t come out of a cock or an ass.

“Don’t tell me. Please don’t tell me about the wonders of ass babies.”

Tiffany’s face cracked into another smile as she giggled. “No, the doctors just cut your stomach open.”

“Wonderful.”

This was getting better and better. Ruin his perfect body with a huge scar? Be reduced to a sex slave in order to have tons of babies? He couldn’t believe that his parents hadn’t warned him about something so serious. Now he was paying the price by having everything fall onto his lap all of a sudden. He swallowed hard, nausea replacing his disbelief as he rubbed his stomach. Tiffany had no reason to lie.

“What if I don’t want any of that?”

“Lock yourself in a room and let the heat run its course. You could go back to your parents’ house for a few—”

“No. I don’t want my mom fussing over me.”

“Well, I can’t bring you back home. You’ll have every alpha banging on our door and fighting outside.”

He chuckled at the ridiculous image of macho men and women snarling and swinging their fists over a prized omega. It was something more suited to a soap opera or cartoon. “Can I just stay here? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Hmm...” She tilted her head slightly, pondering the idea. “We don’t know if they’re finished with the cleanup. It would be risky.” She winked. “Unless you’re looking to score a guy in uniform. Or girl.”

He rolled his eyes, but inwardly he appreciated her attempt to calm his nerves. “I’ll get through this heat or whatever by myself.”

“Make sure you put on a good show while recording. I’m sure Buggzy will—”

“God, Tiff!” Chad pushed her shoulder gently. “You know I’m looking for more than that.”

“Right, that special someone. If you look too long, you’re gonna end up as a lonely geezer.”

He shrugged and exited the car again. Better to be a lonely geezer than a disease-ridden playboy who’s never truly satisfied. “See you tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you... it can take a few days for the heat to wear off. Depends on how potent the sperm is.”

Sighing loudly, he shut the door and started walking up the long road. So basically this was a prolonged period of horniness. By the sounds of it, his hand would be getting a good workout, but that wasn’t the problem. Was he supposed to wear a diaper to address his leaky ass? Disgusting. He’d changed into these clothes just prior to leaving home, so he hadn’t brought any spares with him, thinking they would be fine until the morning. Now he had to spend the rest of the night in wet pants.

“Be careful and call me if you need anything!”

He raised a hand in acknowledgement, keeping a close watch on the trees on either side of the road. It was called Burrell Lane according to the sign. The crickets were silent and that usually wasn’t a good indicator, but he was comforted by the fact that Tiffany hadn’t left immediately. Her car continued to idle, only driving off once he’d reached a trail that led to a group of three cabins. They were too close to the main road for his liking, so this would be a quick looting session to see if he could find a flashlight and spare pants.

Remembering the voice recorder, he removed it from his pocket as he approached the first cabin. “Okay guys, I just reached a subcamp called Springwater. Let’s see if there’s anything interesting.”

He opened the cabin’s door, revealing a small room with nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few bookshelves, a recliner chair and coffee table, and a desk. It was empty except for a flashlight, which he turned on and clipped to his belt. His luck was already improving, and it continued in the bedroom. The nightstand held a pocket knife to defend himself against any horny alphas that might find themselves here. It probably wouldn’t be necessary—this place really was in the middle of nowhere—but there was no harm in being cautious.

The next small cabin yielded another pocket knife and so did the third. Unlike the other two, it had a living room, bedroom, and bathroom. But again, he wanted to be as far from the main road as possible, and not just because of the alphas. A cop could patrol the area for trespassers and see the flashlight’s beam from there, so it was time to venture deeper into the campground. He left the cabin and followed the trail north.

“There wasn’t much to see at Springwater. I found a flashlight and three pocket knives, but I’m not sure what I’ll do with them. Not really in a stabby mood tonight.”

He wasn’t really in the mood to do anything except lock himself in a bathroom and stay in the tub all night. His body was starting to feel feverish and the wet stuff was still soaking his pants. It didn’t have a scent, at least to his nose, but there was definitely a distinct smell coming from somewhere. Maybe it was just the forest releasing its combination of earth, moss, and trees. It did seem particularly strong though, making his head swim with dizziness, and he nearly keeled over. His hand shook as he raised the voice recorder to his mouth.

“There’s something strange about this place. I don’t know if I should be—”

A wolf’s howl sent him sprinting to a large building. He flung the door open and rushed inside, slamming it shut behind him. It didn’t have a barricade like the previous cabins, but it did have a lock on the knob. If a wolf came knocking, it would have to work for its meal. He peered through the glass, searching for the source of the howl. There was nothing but darkness and trees outside.

“I just heard a wolf. If I get eaten tonight, I just want you guys to know that you were great friends. Yeah, you can be assholes sometimes, but you’re my favorite assholes in the world.”

For the sake of documentation, he had to resume his travels. He squared his shoulders and turned to a trio of shower stalls.

“Found my first murder site. There’s a big patch of blood in front of the middle shower stall, possibly from a head wound. The victim seemed to have died on the spot.”

He entered the nearest doorway, coming across a row of sinks to the left and toilets to the right. A mirror reflected his face that did indeed look feverish, covered in a sheen of sweat. He splashed cold water on it, finding little relief. Tiffany had mentioned letting the heat run its course, but that would be torture at this rate. Still, he wasn’t about to present his ass for any alpha that wanted a piece. His first time would ideally be with his true mate, if that even existed.

Nothing of interest was in the other half of the building, so he returned outside, heading west towards an archery range. Another counselor had been killed here.

“I’m at the archery range. Not as much blood here. Just a few sprinkles, a bow, and a few arrows. Pretty self-explanatory.”

Continuing west, he cut through the forest and discovered a tool building full of random clutter. The door had holes and streams of dried blood extending downward, suggesting that a corpse had been hung here. He searched the three rooms, but there wasn’t anything useful except for a baseball bat and a phone. The pocket knives were more than enough to incapacitate someone, so he left the bat on the trunk. However, the phone would certainly be handy if he decided to leave sooner.

The road led from this building to an elevated cabin near the shoreline. It had a single room with several beds lining the walls, one of which was a bunk bed.

“There must’ve been a body on the top bunk. Lots of blood, maybe from a throat slash. Same with the bed in the far corner.”

The cabin reeked of it, making him desperate for fresh air. He strode across the room to the other door and stepped outside, taking deep breaths. It couldn’t have been very long since Tiffany had dropped him off, but it felt like hours. So far he’d discovered four murder sites, and he couldn’t care less about the rest. This was pointless. Everyone already knew about the deaths. And without the ability to capture video in addition to audio, this wouldn’t be a spooky retelling of what had happened to the counselors. It would just be a guy commenting on this bloodstain and that bloodstain.

“I think I’m gonna call it quits with the recording stuff. Feels wrong just being here, like I’m trespassing on sacred ground.”

He descended the stairs and followed the road to Hillbrook, which consisted of three cabins arranged in a triangle. A map stand was passed on the way there, so he grabbed one and shined the flashlight to see the icons. In the north, there was a piece of land shaped like a crooked finger, and it contained the farthest cabin from the main road. Assuming it was clear of blood, that’s where he would spend the night, bathroom or not. He could wake up early and wash himself in the lake before Tiffany arrived. The shoreline was right beside his destination.

He pocketed the map, clipped the flashlight to his belt, and then jogged there. Soon he would be in the comfort of a bed, free to service his body’s needs. But it wasn’t that simple. The front door wouldn’t budge and neither would the window, forcing him to circle to the back. At the corner, something made him pause. On a hill to the northeast, a hovering lantern shone in the distance, its owner invisible.

“Hello? I know I shouldn’t be here, but my friends dared me to come and I need a safe place to spend the night. I’ll leave if you want me to.”

A hand appeared beside the lantern, too large to belong to a female. It beckoned him to come closer and he took a tentative step forward. This man was undoubtedly the source of the scent, and his intentions were unknown. But he was like a magnet, pulling Chad to him. He followed the light to a small shack, where the man stood in the middle of the room.

Nearing seven feet in height, he was no ordinary man, though his clothes were plain. Overalls, a plaid shirt, and boots. His head was covered by a potato sack that had a hole for his left eye, which was bright blue. He had the body of someone who’d lived off the land for years, hunting and laboring for survival. But despite his size, he resembled a puppy, surrounded by an aura of innocence. There was nothing hostile about his posture or stance.

“Uh... my name is Chad.”

A name wasn’t offered in return, only a grunt. Frustrated at his inability to speak, the man bowed his head briefly. He stepped around Chad and grabbed a stick from outside, still holding the lantern in his other hand. Using the stick, he scrawled something in the dirt and then tossed it aside. The candlelight flickered over the letters, joined by the flashlight’s beam.

“Jason?”

He nodded and stepped to the doorway, blocking the exit. This felt like a test, but there was only curiosity on Chad's part. Jason was supposed to have drowned in 1957, yet here he was in the flesh. To be certain, Chad touched his hand. It was warm.

“So you’re not a ghost. You didn’t drown?”

He shook his head and then made dog paddling motions with his hands.

“Oh. You managed to swim to the shore.”

Why hadn’t he revealed his survival to his mother? Maybe his primal instinct had taken over after he’d swam to safety. Maybe he hadn’t liked the idea of being protected by his mother forever. Whatever the reason, he’d managed to live this long by himself. An impressive feat, considering he’d been eleven years old at the time of his lake mishap.

“Must’ve been lonely out here. I don’t think I’d be able to survive by myself.”

Jason’s pantry was well-stocked at least. It held cans of beans, peaches, and salmon, along with various boxed goods, spices, and even barbecue sauce. The rest of the room was rather bare, having only a toilet, a wooden chair, a green blanket in the corner, and a pickaxe within arm's reach of this apparent bed.

"Is that where you sleep? On the floor?"

Jason nodded. Eager to show the other room of his humble abode, he took Chad’s hand and led him there, revealing a queen-sized mattress in the back corner. Pillows, a bunch of blankets, and a scruffy teddy bear were strewn on top of it. Another rickety chair stood beside it, and there was a tall shelf filled with hardcovers and children's books. Without any electricity here, Jason seemed to have occupied his time with a lot of reading. The shack was a far cry from Chad’s old mansion and his current house, but it had a cozy feel. Strange that Jason wouldn't sleep on this bed instead.

“Do you mind if I stay—”

Snuffling sounds came from behind him. Jason was on his knees, giving Chad’s ass a thorough investigation, face glued to it.

“Hey, don’t sniff me there!”

The effect of the scolding was instantaneous. Jason stood up and slumped his shoulders, head bowed. He shuffled to the chair and sat on it, placing the lantern on the floor beside him. This had to be the strangest alpha in the world. They were supposed to be violent and dominating, not submissive. His actions were more suited to a boy, and Chad was struck by the urge to comfort him. He walked over to Jason and laid a hand on his shoulder, then froze upon noticing the huge bulge under the overalls. The sight made his body get warmer, sending his hormones out of control, and he wanted nothing more than to see the dick that was currently hidden. To have it inside him.

“On second thought, I think I should go.”

Chad turned to leave, but his hand was grabbed before a step was taken. Jason gave him a pleading look that asked him to stay, and then his eye flicked down to his erection. Did he create the nest of blankets and pillows as a sort of breeding ground, purely out of instinct? It seemed that way. He looked too innocent to even understand what was happening to his body.

“I understand, it’s new for me too. I just don’t hook up with random guys, you know? But...”

_Maybe I can help you_. The unsaid suggestion was absolutely ridiculous. Mating with the infamous Jason Voorhees, minutes within meeting? He was cute though, head tilted as he listened to every word. He released Chad’s hand and sat there with his own hands on his thighs, waiting for him to say the rest.

“I guess we can help each other. Maybe with just our hands or...”

Jason bolted to his feet and slid his boots off. His hands trembled as he simultaneously unclasped his overalls. He pulled them down slowly and paused at his hips, shyness hitting him. He was definitely cute, not sure whether to show his body for the first time or fight his raging hormones.

“Here, you can see mine first.”

Chad chuckled as the offer came out of his mouth. This whole thing was surreal, but he couldn’t deny the urges that threatened to overwhelm him, sweat making his clothes stick to his skin. He slipped his feet out of his shoes while unbuckling his belt, then stepped out of his pink pants once they’d fallen. His hard cock was given a poke by Jason, who held his overalls up with his other hand. It wasn’t small by any measure, but it looked tiny as Jason grasped it carefully. The simple action already had Chad panting for more.

“You’re a gentle boy, aren’t you? A good boy.”

Jason nodded vigorously.

“Will you please let me see yours?”

He released Chad's dick and let his overalls drop to the floor. As expected, Jason's cock was utterly huge to the point where it made Chad's stomach churn. Uncut, probably longer than a ruler, and about the same thickness as a soda can. This thing wasn’t normal, but he plastered a smile on his face anyway.

“It’s very nice. Why don’t you, uh... sit down again and I’ll see what I can do.”

Jason pointed at the bed and then the clear fluid running down Chad’s legs. It was an obvious suggestion to have his ass get filled with that monstrous cock. Despite Jason’s shared lack of experience, his instincts were telling him what to do.

“I... I don’t want to get the bed dirty.”

Chad had barely finished the sentence when Jason scooped him up and deposited him onto the bed. Stunned by this sudden boldness, Chad could only lay on his back and allow the rest of his clothes to be removed while Jason knelt beside him. His socks were pulled off and his pink sweater was carefully untied from around his shoulders. The three items were placed onto the chair, followed by his white button-down shirt. Jason did the same with his own shirt, revealing his muscled chest, thick arms, and toned abs. Everything was lightly covered in reddish-brown hair. It was a body to die for, built from years of hard labor, but his shyness was creeping back. He fiddled with his hands and looked around, then finally decided on gently rolling Chad over so he was lying on his stomach.

The heat was getting worse just by being near Jason. It was a fire that burned through every cell, but Chad refused to beg, instead panting softly into the pillow. He didn’t have to beg. Jason was on the mattress within seconds, hiking Chad’s hips up until he was on all fours. The exposed position made him blush. How was that thing supposed to fit inside him? And why did his body want it so much, regardless of the pain that would result?

Luckily Jason possessed the common sense to understand the size difference between his cock and the ass on full display. He pressed a fingertip to the tight rim, which was so slick that even slight pressure caused the muscle to start giving in. The scent, whatever it was, seemed to drive him wild. He stared at the fluid with such intensity that it looked like he wanted to have a taste.

“You can if you want.”

Chad’s face burned brighter as he turned his head to face the wall. How could a virgin be saying this? Maybe that was precisely the reason. He was so desperate for any sort of contact after having lived a sheltered life. Jason didn’t judge him, shedding his potato sack without further encouragement. The reason was clear: his childlike innocence led him to believe that this coupling was meant to be. How else could these strange bodily responses be explained? The sad truth was an omega could be claimed by any alpha, but Chad also wanted to believe there was more to this meeting. His heart was fluttering for the gentle boy who trusted him to continue facing the wall. Everyone knew the stories of how Jason had been shunned because of his deformities.

The warmth of a tongue sent these thoughts out the window. Jason licked up every drop of slick he could find, growling like he was eating the best meal ever. If not for the pleasure that accompanied each lick, Chad would’ve asked him to stop, his face almost burning to a crisp. Even the back of his thighs were thoroughly enjoyed. Jason couldn’t get enough, but he also wanted to share his meal. A glistening fingertip appeared beside Chad’s head.

“I don't need some, but thanks anyway.”

The fingertip retracted, moving to his hole, and his chuckles turned into a gasp as it slipped inside. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. He was getting finger-fucked for the first time and it was amazing, hitting a spot he’d never known was there. The wet sounds were so obscene as Jason's finger slid back and forth. Its thickness provided a nice stretch and feeling of fullness, and Chad could only imagine how stretched and full he would be once the massive cock was inside him. The thought caused a steady flow of precum to stream from his dick, and it twitched with every pass over his sweet spot.

“It's so good, Jason. Another, please...”

He obeyed the breathless request, adding a second finger that introduced a slight burn. But Chad still pressed back, legs trembling as his ass accepted the finger greedily. Jason’s movements became more focused, responding to his soft moans by going faster, fluid spilling out as he worked him open. He targeted the spot that sent little jolts and soon Chad was clenching around his fingers, cum spurting all over the blanket below him. They stopped moving, inserted to the knuckle, feeling the tight squeezes. When at last they withdrew, he was too lost in the haze of pleasure to feel self-conscious about the slick noise. Their removal left him achingly empty and wanting to feel even more.

His dick remained hard, bobbing between his legs as he parted them in an invitation. Agonizing seconds passed before the wide head of Jason’s cock pressed at his opening. It slid inside with such slowness that the pace was almost unbearable, and Chad let out a relieved sigh when his rim finally closed around it. The burn was far greater, but that didn’t stop him from giving more breathless encouragement.

“I need to feel all of you.”

Jason gripped his hips with measured control, mindful of the strength he possessed. His thick fingers were nothing compared to his cock, its girth providing an unmatched stretch as it slowly slid home. This pace was welcome, allowing every ridge and vein to be felt as they dragged along Chad's walls. There was little resistance, slickness easing the way as his ass took the seemingly endless length. His arms could barely support him, shaking from the strain of him being so incredibly full, rim clasped around the base. Fingers dug into his hips possessively, holding him in place. Jason was silent except for soft panting, contrary to Chad’s quick breaths. It was painful, cock sheathed so deep that his stomach cramped and bulged, but it was also perfect. The throbbing heat was unlike anything, stretching him to his limits and setting his nerves alight.

The burn eventually eased, leaving him with only pressure against his walls, and he longed to feel the drag again. His mental pleas were answered when Jason began to move, each shallow thrust bringing back more sounds of lubrication squirting out. There was a new sound as well, the slapping of his big balls that promised a heavy release. Chad couldn’t contain his moans as he tightened around the huge dick, creating more friction that made him weak in the knees.

“You’re such a good boy, Jason. Fucking me like this... my good alpha...”

Jason became less careful, withdrawing almost fully and slamming back in, doing what his instincts were telling him to do. Breed his mate, fill him up until there was no crevice left uncoated by his cum. And Chad unashamedly wanted it, meeting the thrusts, loving how hard and deep they were. His legs were getting stiff from being splayed, but the position enabled that extra bit of depth, not a single inch left exposed to the cool air.

Another sensation joined the rest. Near the base of Jason’s cock, something was swelling. It caught on Chad’s rim upon entry and exit, resulting in a pop that became increasingly painful as it grew, drawing whimpers out of him. He’d heard a word get tossed around in high school—knot—but he’d never known what it meant before now. It was the thing that locked mates together, eventually growing so big that Jason had to resume the short thrusts, keeping his knot inside.

The pressure neared its highest peak, knot brushing against the perfect spot with each snap of his hips. It only took a few thrusts before Chad was clenching around his cock and shooting more streaks of white across the blanket. In the junction of his neck and shoulder, sharp teeth sank into him. The smell of blood mingled with his alpha’s woodsy scent, but he was too breathless to cry out from the pain. The knot was being drawn so tightly inside him that he couldn’t bear it, pulling away weakly in an attempt to dislodge the hard mass. His attempts were pointless and he was forced to receive hot spurts of cum as his ass milked the pulsing cock.

Jason had gone still, shooting his release as deeply as possible, teeth staying embedded and hands maintaining their grip. His hair tickled Chad’s back and shoulder, the feeling accompanied by the pulses inside him. It was dizzying to watch the cock twitching and his stomach getting fuller. Jason’s cum had nowhere else to go, locked in place by his unyielding knot, and the huge amount had Chad wondering if impregnation would occur. Although the thought was worrisome, his hole continued to clench needfully around the base, even after the last spurt had left his spent dick.

When the twitching finally stopped, so did the piercing pain near his neck. Jason licked the wound, letting out little growls.

_“My little Chad.”_

The deep voice was heard, but it didn’t come from Jason’s mouth. It came from Chad’s head, causing him to jerk in surprise. A telepathic bond? Tiffany hadn’t mentioned this. Could it be the result of finding one’s true mate?

“I can hear you, Jason.”

_“My tiny mate. Mine.”_

With a soft sigh, Jason collapsed on top of him, knocking the air out of Chad’s lungs. His indignant protest was cut off by a moan as Jason started to thrust lazily, applying more of that sweet pressure.

“Again? I’m already so full.”

Another round wasn’t the intention. Jason just wanted to push his cum deeper, evidenced by his hand that slid under the rounded belly. Sighing in contentment, he snuffled Chad’s hair and rubbed his face all over it. Just like a dog marking his scent. Chad rolled his eyes and squirmed against the sweaty chest that was pinning him.

“You weigh a ton.”

Reluctantly, Jason heaved himself off. An issue remained: the huge knot didn’t seem to be going anywhere, despite Chad’s further attempts at breaking free as he gripped the cum-covered blanket. He gave up, resting his chest on the mattress with his ass in the air. His frustration was outweighed by the spark of love that lit his heart. No one had ever been able to arouse these feelings in him. Nobody had ever been this cute.

_“I’m ugly.”_

Jason’s belief brought a surge of anger that made Chad’s eyes narrow. Curse the people who ever told this good boy that he was ugly.

“We’re mates, Jason, and mates don’t care what others think. They love and protect each other until the end.”

_“You’ll love an ugly boy? You’ll let me protect you forever?”_

Chad nodded. “I can’t think of a better boy to love and protect me.”

_“Okay, you can look.”_

With the knot still inside him, it was a pain in the ass to twist and turn his way around until he was lying on his back. Bright blue eyes stared down at him, waiting for a reaction. One was lower than the other, there was a bulbous deformity on Jason's forehead, his teeth resembled fangs, and he had wild hair that extended past his shoulders. He was more beast than man, but his feral charm brought a gentle smile to Chad’s face.

“There isn’t a boy in this world who looks like you. Why would I want a different mate?”

The beautiful eyes sparkled with light, reflecting the future—a quiet life with Jason. All of these years, he’d been waiting for someone to love him like his mother used to, but Chad was even more than that. He was his true mate. The one who Jason would cherish and protect until his last moment on this cruel earth.

He scooped Chad into a tight hug that left him gasping for air. Not only that, gravity took over, sinking his sore ass down on the hard cock. Despite the heat still coursing through his body, his sensitive walls needed a longer break from the friction, and thankfully Jason understood the need for a different position. He eased his back onto the mattress, taking Chad with him.

“That’s better.” Chad laid his head on Jason’s chest and yawned. “I feel so full... did you know boys can have babies?”

_“That’s what the girl said. Are we going to have one?”_

“I guess we’ll find out. I worked my ass off to get this body, so it would suck to pack on the pounds.”

_“I’d still love a fat boy.”_

Chad chuckled. “Good to know.” He raised his head and looked at Jason. “Don’t you think it’s weird that I can hear you when you’re not opening your mouth?”

_“No. When I was small, Mother told me that I’d find my voice one day. I’d find someone special because I was a special boy.”_

“You're very special, Jason. If you don’t mind me asking, did you see her die?”

_“I was hunting and when I came back, strange men were swarming the camp. They took Mother away and said they were going to burn her."_ Jason’s eyes narrowed. _“Alice is a very bad girl.” _

Chad rested his head again. “There’s lots of bad people in the world. If you try to get revenge on all of them, you’ll never find peace. Another will always take their place. But I'm sorry for what happened to your mom."

_“I want to be a good boy.”_

“You already are, so don’t let them change you.” Chad closed his eyes, fatigue continuing its assault. He had to stay awake for a bit longer. There were so many questions that needed answering. “Did your mom know you were alive?”

_“Mother’s friends didn’t want to be associated with a devil baby, but maybe they’d come back if they thought I was dead. So I stayed far away.”_

It had been a cruel fate for both of them. Pamela had spent her life grieving after Jason’s apparent drowning, and she’d gone so far as to kill for him. Jason had lived a secret life with the hope of his mom finding happiness. He’d believed himself to be the cause of her misery, but all she’d wanted was to have her son back.

_“At least she’s in heaven now. At least I have you.”_

Jason pulled a blanket over Chad’s body, keeping the nighttime chill at bay. With the help of soothing strokes on his head, he was lulled into sleep, smiling from what had turned out to be the luckiest day in his life.

* * *

Darkness still shrouded the campground upon Chad’s awakening. Different from earlier, his head was on the pillow and a cocoon of blankets were tucked around him. The other side of the bed was empty, but Jason was nearby, his scent joined by the smell of meat cooking. His plentiful amount of cum had been unleashed during the night, escaping Chad’s notice. That must’ve been a pretty deep sleep. More important, however, was the need to get washed up. The fluids had dried, leaving a caked mess in their wake. It was everywhere, including the mattress, the blankets, his thighs, and his aching ass.

He sprang out of bed, refusing to allow his soreness get the best of him. Just outside the shack, a plucked chicken was being roasted over a campfire, complete with barbecue sauce and unknown spices. Dinner at this hour? Or was it supposed to be breakfast? Either way, Jason was being cute again. He was fully dressed and sitting on a chair at one end of the stick, turning the chicken over with intense concentration. He stood up and gestured to the chair after noticing Chad’s arrival.

“I don’t mind standing.”

_“But you might have a baby in your belly.”_

Chad grinned. “Uh... I don’t think it works that fast. I have to wash up anyway.”

As he limped towards the shoreline, Jason watched him closely, ready to come to his aid. It took mere seconds to reach. Moonlight shone on the water, making it look more beautiful than ominous. Although the temperature was chilly, Chad washed his body and hair thoroughly, standing almost neck-deep in the water. He couldn’t leave any traces of Jason on him. What if Tiffany noticed? There would be no end to her questions, and it wasn’t an option to tell her about his new mate. Jason wouldn’t want that kind of attention, not after having lived in solitude.

“Ugh.”

Chad dragged his feet back to the shack. He’d met his true mate and now what? As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just stay here. His friends and parents would wonder where he’d went. Maybe he could just vaguely reference his meeting with a reclusive alpha, then tell them that he was retiring to the woods to be with him.

A decision had to be made fast. The sky was starting to lighten from black to dark blue, and Tiffany had promised to be here early, not wanting him to get discovered by the cleanup crew. Hopefully there would be enough time to enjoy a chicken leg beforehand. His stomach growled as he got dressed in his old clothes, which still carried Jason’s scent. They stuck to his wet skin, making him let out another frustrated groan. Unfortunately Jason didn’t have any towels in here.

_“Should I get some?”_

Chad flinched and jerked his head to look behind him. This telepathy thing was going to take a while to get used to, considering Jason was still outside.

“I’m fine.”

After making sure the bite mark was hidden by his collar, Chad joined him at the campfire, this time taking advantage of the offer to sit on the chair. The chicken smelled heavenly and was nearly done, judging by the crispy skin. He’d slept through the flood of cum _and_ the smell of cooking? It was hard to believe but at the same time, he wasn’t surprised. Last night had left him feeling the most fulfilled he’d ever felt, and he could definitely see himself living in this cozy shack with Jason.

_“I used to live in a big house with Mother.”_ Jason pointed to the south. _“It’s in the forest.”_

“Why didn’t you move there after she died?”

_“It would be painful to go there by myself, but I’ll go if you’re with me.”_

“I’ll go anywhere with you, Jason. I know everything happened fast, but I just have this feeling that we're meant to be together.”

Jason perked up, a hopeful sparkle entering his eye. _“So you’ll stay?”_

“Well, I... I have a bit of explaining to do for my friends and family.”

His shoulders drooped and the sparkle disappeared in a flash. It broke Chad’s heart to see the extent of Jason’s loneliness. He’d spent almost two decades in these woods and until now, he’d never had someone to keep him company.

“I won’t be away from my mate for long. How could I be? You’re the cutest boy I’ve ever met.”

Jason didn’t answer, but his posture regained some of its perkiness. He squatted and grabbed a chicken leg, which was so tender that it required little effort to remove. His hands looked clean, so Chad had no qualms about accepting the offer. He took a big bite of the crispy goodness and moaned, a sound that caused a visible stirring in Jason’s pants. Uh-oh. Pretending not to notice, Chad kept his eyes on the chicken leg and devoured every bit of meat on it. No way would his ass be capable of taking that gargantuan cock this soon. His body was finally free of the heat that had consumed him, and he was no longer self-lubricating. Jason sensed the absence, his potato sack blowing in and out as he sniffed the air.

“Yeah, it’s gone.” Chad tossed the bone away and smiled. “I don’t know how often it happens, but...” He didn’t want to say he was glad for the heat to be gone, even though it was true. “I had a lot of fun.”

Jason nodded. _“I liked being inside you.”_

The simple statement turned Chad’s face into a tomato, resulting in a chuckle from Jason. This big boy had a playful side to him for sure. How could he be thirty-three years old? Under the sack, there was a young face that could easily pass for early twenties.

_“Mother taught me to wash my face and brush my teeth twice a day.”_

Chad’s mouth twitched as he struggled to keep a straight face. “Well, that was very smart of her. And I can tell you’re a smart boy with all of the books in your home.” He gestured to the chicken. “This was great by the way. You should have some.”

Before Jason could grab the other chicken leg, a horn honked in the distance. His body stiffened and then he took off, running with a feral grace that defied his large size. Maybe he thought the cops were back.

“It’s probably just Tiffany!”

He didn’t stop, his protective instinct taking over, and Chad sighed as he stood up to follow. His ass was too sore for him to jog, but Tiffany probably wouldn’t be in danger anyway. Jason had overheard the conversation last night, having mentioned “the girl”, so he’d known of her eventual arrival. This timing was bad though. Now a proper goodbye wouldn’t be possible. Wait...

Chad removed the recorder from his pocket. “Jason, I want you to know something. Last night was the first time I’ve ever been with someone, and it was more than fun. It was perfect. Whenever I look at you, it does strange things to my heart. I guess this is what falling in love feels like. If you ever feel lonely, if we're ever too far away to talk, just remember... we’ll see each other again one day.”

He stopped the recording, rewound it to the end of the previous entry, and tossed the recorder into the bushes. His heart was doing strange things now, torn between staying here and going back home, but he reminded himself that this was only a temporary goodbye. He’d been meant to come here. If he hadn’t accepted the dare, he would’ve found another way to meet his true mate.

Jason was nowhere in sight by the time Chad reached the end of the long road, but Tiffany's car was there, idling in the same spot. She leaned across the passenger seat and waved excitedly, her gaze darting over his body to check for injuries. Once he was inside, she tilted her head as she sniffed the air.

“You smell different. Like you were rolling around in the leaves.” She always commented on how he smelled like his mom’s vanilla cake, but she must’ve picked up Jason’s scent. Her hand flew to her mouth. “Did you...”

Chad shrugged innocently. “Maybe I _was_ rolling around in the leaves. Wouldn’t want any alphas on my tail, would I?”

She smiled and began the trip back home, heading for the western exit. “You’ll have to tell me _all_ about it when we get home. So what do you think about this camping alone thing? Gonna visit this spooky place ever again?”

“Yeah.” Through the passenger window, Chad watched the morning rays illuminate the forest and turn it into a haven of gold. His eyes glistened with tears at the sight of the lone alpha, standing amidst the trees with a raised hand. “Yeah, I think I will.”


End file.
